


Let me take care of you

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Joker lets you do all the work for once.





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this instead of studying
> 
> ...Oops

You can hear the echos of your steps in Mementos as you approach the safe zone with Joker by your side, feeling excitement for what was about to happen next. “You ready?” You ask, receiving the rope that you had gotten from one of the palaces. 

“Yeah.” Joker murmured pulling out a condom from his pocket, taking off his jacket and revealing his undershirt. 

“Now, take a seat.” Joker did what he was told and took a seat, making himself comfortable for the activities you had planned for him.

You take one of his arms up to tie it up to a thin, yet sturdy pole and take off his vest, revealing his bare chest. You smile and trace one of his nipples with a finger before reaching up to height and nibble on his ear, He shivers as he feels your breath. You face him to place a kiss on his mouth and pushed your tongue in, both of your tongues pressed together in a openmouthed, sloppy kiss.

Soon enough you pull away and glide your fingertips over his crotch, he gasps and you start to unbutton his pants revealing his cock from his boxers.

You grip the hem of your pants and pull down along with your panties, Joker swallows a glup at the sight of you. “I’m going to show you no mercy.”

Joker trembled. “Hey, You better go easy on me, or else.”

You laughed, sitting on his lap. “Or else what? You’re kinda restrained right now.” You sink onto his cock. His cock feels warm around you, even through the rubber and it fit you nicely. You start riding him slowly.

Akira tried to move his arms but the rope held him back panting, he thrusted his hips forward hoping to get some friction. “Desperate aren’t you?” You teased. Akira grunted and sped up his actions in response.

You lifted yourself off him just when he was about to cum. “You’ll pay fo-" he was cut off when you slammed yourself on his cock once more, smiling. “I won’t continue until I hear your voice as you beg for me.”

Akira eyes went wide as he hesitated for a bit before pleading “I-I want to be inside you, you can do whatever you want with my cock...please!”

You smiled. “Good boy....now, be as loud as you can okay?” Akira nodded as you bounced up and down his soft cock, coaxing a rather loud moan from his lips. You feel the fire in your stomach grow and grow as Joker rocked his hips forward and backwards in a rhythm, tongue hanging out and drooling all the while.

He comes into the condom moments later with a groan. “Y-You can untie me now.” 

You get up and untie his arms from the pole and he relaxes his arms, discarding the condom in a paper bag he brought and put his cock away. “You okay? You’re not hurting right?” He nods, you hand him his clothes back, he takes them and puts them on.“How was I?”

“10/10, would let you fuck me again sometime,” He purred, putting a finger on your chin. “However....I do have enough stamina to continue..do you?” His eyes stared into you.

“You know me by now, Joker.” You muse referring to the times when Joker brought you here on occasion that “I believe fucking increases stamina and being in Mementos will increase our quite a bit.” You suspected that he wanted you to call his codename more often but just left it at that.

“Oh, I do? Maybe I should test your stamina to see if you’ve been training,” You could see a glint of mischief in his eyes for a second, heat making its way to your abdomen. “After all, what Gentleman Thief lets his princess go without giving her a orgasm in return?”


End file.
